Traduction - Powerplay
by mystwalker25
Summary: Le Roi Jellal rend une petite visite nocturne à Erza Knightwalker. Lemon Mystwalker, PWP.


Cette histoire a été écrite par **Mirime Kisarrastine**, qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser la traduire. :)

* * *

Cette histoire est un lemon, ce qui signifie qu'elle contient des descriptions d'actes sexuels entre deux adultes consentants. Si vous êtes en-dessous de la limite d'âge ou non intéressés par ce type d'écrits, ne lisez pas plus loin. Ceci est votre dernier avertissement.

Dédié à **wolfteam000**.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** FT n'est pas une série hentai, donc il est clair que l'auteur de ce texte ne possède aucun droit dessus, contrairement à son auteur, Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Note du traducteur : Le titre a été laissé en anglais pour des raisons stylistiques. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui auraient des lacunes en anglais, on peut le traduire par _Jeux de pouvoir_.

* * *

**Powerplay**

* * *

C'était peut-être du à ses habitudes discrètes acquises lors de ses années à Earthland, mais Jellal n'avait aucun mal à se faufiler sans se faire repérer dans les couloirs du palais. Les gardes auraient aussi bien pu ne pas être là, vu qu'ils ne remarquaient absolument pas la forme encapuchonnée de leur souverain se mouvant dans l'ombre, ses pas le menant infailliblement vers la chambre de _la femme la plus dangereuse d'Edolas_, ainsi que chacun, même lui, connaissait Erza Knightwalker.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, sa réputation étant un meilleur moyen de dissuasion que n'importe quel verrou. Elle était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, encore vêtue de son armure, et ses yeux glissèrent juste un instant sur lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Votre Majesté. »

« Erza. »

Silence. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se tortiller et sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que je te rends nerveux, Jellal. »

Le ton irrespectueux de sa voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Incertain serait un meilleur mot. »

Elle se leva en un mouvement fluide et parcourut l'espace entre eux en trois rapides enjambées. Maintenant face à lui, elle envahissait de façon provocante son espace personnel, le faisant légèrement reculer.

« Incertain, hum ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je m'attendais à un accueil différent. »

Elle laissa échapper un bref rire dur à ces paroles.

« A quoi exactement t'attendais-tu ? Une tape amicale sur la tête et des éloges comme quoi tu es un bon roi ? Ou alors que je te dise combien je suis heureuse de te voir ?, avança-t-elle, un éclat amusé et malicieux dans les yeux. Que je daigne m'amuser avec toi de temps à autres ne signifie pas qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond entre nous. Tu ferais bien de te le rappeler avant de commencer à te faire des idées. »

« Je ne me fais pas d'idées, Erza. Je pensais juste qu'étant donné notre relation... »

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

« Quelle relation, Jellal ? Je suis juste un de tes Capitaines. Ni plus, ni moins. »

« Alors tout ce que nous avons fait le mois dernier n'est rien ? »

Il était déterminé à obtenir d'elle une réponse franche cette fois-ci. Elle évitait continuellement le sujet de ce qu'il y avait entre eux récemment, changeant usuellement de sujet par des actes physiques. Comme maintenant, où elle se pressait contre lui, passant une main sur son torse.

« Nous avons baisé, Jellal. Ce n'est pas rien mais ce n'est pas beaucoup non plus. Et définitivement pas assez pour construire une relation. Je ne peux toujours pas te supporter la plupart du temps hors de cette chambre. Quelques galipettes ici et là ne sont certainement pas suffisantes pour que je t'apprécie. »

« Femme entêtée. », dit-il, repoussant sa main. Elle compris le sous-entendu mais resta proche de lui.

« Je peux rester sur mes opinions plus longtemps que toi, Jellal, et tu le sais. Si tu veux bouder parce que je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes sans cervelle qui tombent à tes pieds, la porte est juste là. Par contre, si tu veux faire quelque chose de plus amusant, arrête de te battre pour une cause perdue et enlève-moi ce manteau ridicule. »

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna, sûre qu'il ne partirait pas. Le son du lourd tissu tombant sur le sol lui prouva qu'elle avait encore une fois raison. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, étirant une jambe devant elle.

« Enlève mes bottes. », ordonna-t-elle, et avec un hochement de tête attristé, il obéit, s'agenouillant devant elle et retirant lentement sa botte. Ses mains parcoururent son mollet nu pendant un moment avant de passer à son autre botte. Erza s'adossa un peu plus au dossier de sa chaise.

« Bon garçon. », le félicita-t-elle et il lui jeta un regard.

« Tu adores ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai l'homme supposé le plus puissant du monde agenouillé à mes pieds et réalisant mes désirs. On deviendrait accro à moins. »

Elle pressa son pied gauche contre son torse, le poussant légèrement. Il obéit à son ordre informulé et s'assit sur ses talons, curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle dominait leurs activités derrière cette porte close, au moins quand ils commençaient. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait nier une chose. Elle était une drogue, addictive et tentatrice, et malgré toutes ses inquiétudes sur ce qu'ils faisaient, il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui résister. Et son désir d'elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand il avait réalisé que malgré qu'elle connaisse l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle n'avait pas une seule fois tenté de faire usage de son pouvoir ailleurs qu'entre les murs d'une de leurs chambres.

Elle glissa de la chaise, imitant sa position agenouillée, et l'emmena dans un baiser profond. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues s'enlacèrent alors qu'ils respiraient l'un dans l'autre, se perdant dans l'instant pendant un moment. Les mains d'Erza déboutonnèrent rapidement la chemise de Jellal et elle la repoussa derrière ses épaules. Il s'en débarrassa aussi vite qu'il le put et elle laissa échapper un rire bas devant son impatience.

« Un peu désireux de commencer, non, Majesté ? », se moqua-t-elle.

Il la ramena plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses cuisses et il parcourut sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, écartant son écharpe dans le but d'avoir un libre accès à son cou.

« Peux-tu me blâmer ? », murmura-t-il contre sa peau alors qu'il enlevait finalement l'écharpe, et commença à lécher et embrasser la courbe de son cou. Les marques qu'il avait laissé sur elle la dernière fois étaient toujours visibles et Jellal s'employa à les rendre plus vivaces.

« Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. », gémit-elle alors qu'il suçait un point sensible. Vu que Jellal était occupé avec ce qu'il faisait, Erza commença à défaire les nombreuses boucles et lacets qui maintenaient son armure. Elle était plutôt impatiente, elle aussi, et Jellal prenait du bon temps dans son cou. Elle s'écarta de lui, frottant intentionnellement contre son aine et obtenant rapidement un léger juron en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur taquine ce soir, Jellal, dit-elle, et elle laissa glisser son armure au sol, enlevant rapidement le reste de ses vêtements. Peut-être plus tard mais là maintenant je veux passer aux affaires. »

Jellal acquiesça et se débarrassa lui aussi du reste de ses vêtements. Il se regardèrent un moment, la lumière des chandelles donnant à leurs corps nus un éclat doré. Erza sourit d'un air canaille et leva une main vers lui en commençant à reculer vers son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Une invitation officielle ? », se moqua-t-elle, et Jellal fit deux rapides pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

« Peut-être. », railla-t-il, et il s'étendit au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle sentait le bord du lit derrière ses genoux et se laissait gracieusement tomber en arrière.

« Non, non. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre, déclara-t-elle, et elle écarta largement les jambes. Plais-moi ! », ordonna-t-elle.

Jellal retint un rire.

« Et à part ça on n'est pas d'humeur taquine, hein ? »

Mais il s'agenouilla docilement, promenant ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'écarter ses lèvres inférieures avec ses pouces. Elle était déjà trempée et il commença par passer son majeur tout autour de son ouverture pendant quelques instants avant de l'y glisser. Erza attrapa les draps et il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que sa langue puisse également parcourir sa fente, gardant son doigt à l'intérieur.

« Putain ! »

Un juron étouffé lui parvint de la part de la femme devant lui, et Jellal lui jeta un regard pour voir qu'elle tournait la tête et mordait les phalanges de sa main droite pour rester silencieuse. Sachant à quel point elle était fière du fait de toujours garder son sang-froid et un visage impassible, c'était amusant de la voir perdre le contrôle quand ils étaient ensemble comme ça. Amusant mais aussi profondément gratifiant. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la faire se laisser aller comme ça et Jellal était déterminé à garder les choses comme elles étaient.

Sortant de ces pensées furtives, il se focalisa sur elle. Il garda son doigt en elle mais déplaça sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce petit morceau de chair sensitive qui lui garantissait de la faire se tortiller et crier comme il le voulait. Il le lécha seulement au début, avec de courts de fermes mouvements de la langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il gonfle et durcisse. Il alterna les coups de langue avec d'occasionnels mordillements, suffisamment forts pour créer une pression mais pas assez pour faire mal. L'humidité grandissante autour du doigt qu'il avait en elle était un indicateur du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ecartant les bords de sa fente, il y enfonça un autre doigt, et Erza arqua son dos avant de lâcher un flot de mots fleuris.

« Je te prends comme ça ? », la taquina-t-il, réalisant un instant trop tard qu'elle était Erza Knightwalker, la femme la plus dangereuse d'Edolas, et qu'elle ne prenait pas gentiment le fait d'être taquinée. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de sa tête et sa main empoigna ses cheveux, le forçant à lever la tête.

« Arrête les gamineries et termine ça ou je te jure... »

La sinistre omission parlait d'elle-même. Jellal acquiesça et elle relâcha sa prise sur lui. Sachant que les moments joueurs étaient terminés et que l'acte principal n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, il retourna s'occuper d'elle. Il commença à bouger ses doigts en elle en un rythme rapide et habitué, la rapprochant de lui alors qu'il prenait son clitoris dans sa bouche et commençait à le sucer pour augmenter la tension. Ca ne prit pas longtemps. La stimulation physique devint trop forte et Erza lâcha un long gémissement alors qu'elle jouissait, ses parois internes se contractant autour des doigts de Jellal, sa cyprine s'étalant sur les draps.

Jellal recula, essuyant sa bouche et son menton. Erza était une vision magnifique alors qu'elle était étendue ici, respirant fortement après son orgasme, la peau couverte de sueur. Elle avait les yeux fermés alors qu'elle laissait son corps se calmer un peu.

« Satisfaite ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'étendait au-dessus de sa forme abandonnée jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient face à face.

« Pas encore. », répondit-elle, et elle l'attira d'une main à lui pour l'embrasser pendant que l'autre trouvait sans faillir son membre dur, l'empoignant paresseusement. La laissant s'occuper un peu de lui pour une fois, Jellal apprécia les mouvements surs de sa main. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, malgré tout, pour que tous les deux se lassent de ce petit jeu. Erza bougea les jambes de telle sorte qu'elles entourent ses reins et le guida en elle. Il alla lentement au début, essayant de savourer le moment avant que l'excitation ne grandisse trop et que l'acte ne devienne une course pour atteindre un climat explosif. Erza s'en fichait pas mal, elle, et elle l'attira plus près d'elle encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs sueurs se mélangeant et s'ajoutant à la friction humide entre eux.

Leur baiser devint plus passionné alors que Jellal se retirait d'elle pour ensuite la repénétrer brutalement, bougeant de plus en plus vite alors que la tension montait en chacun d'eux. Ils l'avaient fait suffisamment de fois pour être capables de synchroniser leurs mouvements sans effort, prenant et donnant du plaisir à l'autre alors que le bas de leurs corps s'entrechoquaient encore et encore. La bouche de Jellal se sépara de celle d'Erza et il siffla de douleur quand elle racla son dos avec ses ongles, laissant des griffures rouges sur son passage.

« Espèce de salope sadique ! », s'exclama-t-il en allant plus fort en elle.

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, pantelante, et lui envoya une réponse sarcastique.

« Tu sais... aaah... que tu aimes ça... ooh ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retira d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester , il passa les bras sous ses genoux et les plaça sur ses épaules, la faisant se courber à moitié. C'était une des positions favorites d'Erza, car il pouvait aller plus profond encore.

« Et tu... aimes ça... comme ça... non ? », dit-il, ponctuant ses mots par de courts et brutaux coups de reins, allant profondément en elle.

Erza ne dit rien, enroulant ses bras autour de lui à la place, lui demandant silencieusement d'accélérer. Elle pouvait sentir un autre orgasme arriver et elle voulait qu'il survienne le plus tôt possible. Ils pourraient toujours se disputer plus tard. Jellal semblait d'accord avec elle car il l'embrassa à nouveau, pour étouffer les possibles cris qui pourraient être lâchés. Ils avaient tendance à crier tous les deux, comme ils l'avaient découvert rapidement au cours de leur liaison.

Avec leurs bouches occupées, Jellal choisit son rythme et se laissa aller sans restrictions. Erza aimait quand c'était dur et brutal et il voulait la combler. Bougeant rapidement dans et en-dehors d'elle, il pouvait la sentir se contracter autour de lui, puis la tension explosa et elle frissonna sous lui, ses parois internes pulsant de façon rythmique alors que son plaisir atteignait son apogée, la laissant détendue et satisfaite.

Alors qu'il sentait les derniers tremblements de l'orgasme l'agiter, Jellal se laissa aller. Il donna deux brefs coups de reins avant que son corps se raidisse et qu'il se déverse en elle, s'écroulant au-dessus d'elle aussitôt après. Elle le laissa reprendre sa respiration pendant un moment avant de le pousser.

« Tu es lourd. », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il roulait sur le côté et qu'un silence maladroit s'imposait. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais su quoi dire dans ces brefs moments après l'acte, et en conséquence, ils parlaient rarement. Une fois que leurs respirations se furent calmées, Jellal tourna la tête pour regarder Erza.

« Tu veux que je parte maintenant ou plus tard ? »

« Plus tard. », répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi un moment. Traduction : Nous pourrions avoir un autre round un peu plus tard. Il y eut un autre silence gêné avant que Jellal ne la rapproche de lui, l'enserrant entre ses bras.

« Tu câlines, maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, mais il plaça la tête d'Erza sous son menton, l'empêchant de le regarder.

« Permet-le moi juste cette fois. », dit-il, et elle se détendit dans son étreinte. Si c'était juste pour cette fois, elle pouvait bien le permettre.

« Ça ne change rien. », le prévint-elle, et elle le sentit acquiescer.

« Je sais. Je n'oserais pas espérer plus. »

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas plus. Mais avec Erza, il avait besoin de faire de petits pas, un à la fois. Et pour elle, il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

**FIN**


End file.
